Seen Through Tear Filled Eyes
by All Of You Be Damned
Summary: It the year before his fifth  and Harry Potter, His friends and Professors are sent some books from HP, GP, RW and HW who ever they are. T for cussing
1. The Sexual Tension  Prologue

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING tear nothing at all and the same goes for the next chapter  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Molly and Arthur were all sitting in the kitchen of the order of the Phoenix HQ when seven book and a letter dropped on to the table making everyone take out their wand standing with them pointed at the book for 5 minutes. Soon they began to realize that the green letter had started to smoke and then burst open. Expecting a howler they were surprised to find it was a strong voice of a young man:<p>

"WE am sending these book back in time so you can but down you wands and we mean everyone Sirius. Now Harry these books are about your school years and we know you are going to hate when everyone is read all about you're thought and emotions but it has to work this way for the war to be over quicker and so you can save some life's. Plus you might get with the girl you're are going to get married to sooner. Right now you have some important people to read the books these people must be present:

Professor Snape

Professor McGonagall

And

Dumbledore.

We will contact you with more information at a later date.

From,

HP, GP, HW and RW."

"Let's read it!" shouted Fred "I want to know if Harry marries Ginny" but after seeing the murderous look on Ginny face he hastily 'corrected' himself "I mean who Harry's going to marry?" he said hopefully.

"Sure" said Molly.

"Really?" George said.

"Yes I want to know when Ginny and Harry get together and how." She said. "And you two," she said turning to Harry and Ginny "Are going to get together. Call it a motherly feeling if you will." She finished making both of them blushed.

"Fine Because I want to know when Ron and Hermione just sag each other and get over it. When they're together you could gut the sexual tension with a knife." Harry said smirking when Ron and Hermione blushed and Hermione gave him the finger. "Hermione how could you?" Harry mock gasp winking at Ginny when she started to giggle making her start full on laughing. When Harry started laughing they ended up having to lean on each other until their laughs subsided.

"Okay I will go and call the Professors and you guys go and sit in the sitting room." said Remus.

After they all settled down they began to chat wait for the Professors and Remus. Ten minutes later Remus had reappeared with the books and teachers another letter appeared.

Now in a different voice (a voice of a young woman's) it said:

OH goody you got them well done Remus, the rest of you are just lazy. Jokes! Anyway you need the seating arrangements and you must seat like this if you like it or not:

Harry Potter (Left) and Ginny Weasly(Right) – two person coach

Ron Weasly(Left) and Hermione Granger (Right) – Other two person coach

Tonks(Left), Remus Lupin (Middle) and Sirius Black(Right) - Three Person Coach

Professor Snape (Left), Professor McGonagall (Middle) and Professor Dumbledore(Right) - Other tree Person coach

Fred Weasly(Left) and George Weasly(Right) – the last two person coach

Molly And Arthur Weasly – the armchairs.

From,

GP, HP, RW and HW

P.S. Fred and George if you mess up the seating we will send a howler to you.

You may begin.


	2. The Boy Who Lived

"I think I would like to read if that is okay with everyone?" Dumbledore said.

"Ya okay." Everyone agreed.

**Chapter 1 The Boy Who Lived.**

"Oh joy!" Harry shouted sarcastically

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

"Yes you must NEVER hold for such nonsense!" Fred said shaking his finger and sounding very like Petunia Dursley.

"I for one would never hold with such nonsense no NEVER." George said with the same voice.

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache.**

"Walrus" Harry Coaghed into his hand making everyone but Molly, Snape and McGonagall laugh.

**Mrs. Dursley was a thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors.**

"Nosy git." Ginny said as her mother glared at her.

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

"Dudley, Small and Finer should never be used in the same sentence EVER." Harry said.

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

"What's Wrong with the Potters?" said Sirius.

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't me for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be.**

"AND THANK GOD FOR THAT! IT MEANS THAT THEY HAD NOTHING WRONG WITH THEM AND JAMES WAS NOT IN ANYWAY GOOD-FOR-NOTHING!" Roared Sirius.

**The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street.**

"They would say 'thank the lord that those strange people next door know someone normal'." Remus said with a straight face.

**The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"Harry was a wonderfully baby!" Remus and Sirius said together.

**When Mr. And Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things that would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work** **and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair.**

"Brat." Ginny coughed into her hand.

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.**

"Idiots." Harry coughed while everyone in the room began to realize that this was going to be a normal thing for him and Ginny.

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudlye was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. **

"What a horrible Child." Professor McGonagall gasped.

"You don't know the half of it." Harry told her as the Adults in the room (Yes even Snape) began to worry.

"**Little tyke" chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house.**

"Little," Harry scoffed. "There is nothing little about Dudley"

**He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar-a cat reading a map**

"MINNIE." Sirius shouted.

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen- then he juerked his head around to look again. The was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light.**

"Wow he's an idiot." Ginny said and her mother could do nothing because she was going to say the same thing.

**Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back.**

"MINNE!"

"We get it Sirius." Remus said.

**As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive- no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs.**

"Unless it's Minnie." Said Fred

"Look you got them doing it now." Said Professor McGonagall.

**Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

"Wow he has a SHORT attention span." Said Hermione to everyone's surprise.

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind**

"Good." Huffed Tonks.

**by something he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.**

"Why is that weird?" Asked Arthur.

"Muggles don't ware cloaks." Said Hermione.

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes-the getups you say on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdoes standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dusley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him!**

"The nerve of some people sometimes!"George mocked.

**But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt-these people were obviously collection for something...yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dusley arrived in the Grunnigs parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

**Mr. Dursley always sat with back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning.**

"He's Boring." Complained Ginny. "Do we have to listen to him?"

"Yes" said Sirius. "I want to know how my godsons life is and who is a part of it so I can kill anyone who hurts him."

It was only Ginny who had noticed that Harry had gone pale then so she toke his hand in hers, didn't let go and she was happy to find that he didn't let go but her brothers were not.

"Harry if they hurt you you're going to have to tell them in the end they care about you." she whispered in his ear so no one could hear but Harry.

"I know but I won't tell them right now." He whispered back to the girl that he had began to like as more than a friend last year after seeing her at the Yule ball (she looked amazing to Harry) but wouldn't tell anyone because she was Ron's sister and he would kill him.

**He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did. they pointed and gaped open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime.**

"Wow that's sad they are beautiful animals." Fred said. "What?" he said when everyone but George turned to look at him.

"You. Are. So. Weird." Said Harry and Ginny together as if talking to a four year old.

**Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people.**

"FUN" Harry said sarcastically.

**He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

"Oh I thought he was going to do some exercise, My mistake." Said Sirius.

"Padfoot?"

"Yes Moony?"

"Shut up."

"FRED it's them"

"I know George. WE HAD A MARAUDER HAS A TEACHER."

"Cool." George and Fred high fived.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy.** **This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard-"**

**"-yes, their son, Harry-"**

"YES GO HARRY" all the kids but Harry shouted causing Harry to blush.

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead. **

"I wish." Harry said dreamily.

**Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind.**

**He put the reciever back down and stoked his mustache, thinking...no, he was being stupid.**

"Yes that does happen often." Harry said seriously.

"Harry be nice." Molly gasped.

"I will when they will." Harry replied.

**Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry.**

"Wait he didn't know your name?" Sirius said turning to Harry. "He knows it know though right?" he continued after Harry shook his head.

"Well I suppose so but he always calls me boy or…" Harry stopped.

"Or what?" Sirius asked.

"Well I think you are going to find out so keep reading." He said to Dumbledore

**He'd never even see the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold.**

"Lily and James would never call their son Harvey OR Harold I would have forbidden it. I hate those name, now Harry is a name!" Sirius stated.

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd have a sister like that...**

**But all the same, those people in cloaks...**

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o' clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

"And sadly he died from the impact of Mr. Dursley." Fred said solemnly causing everyone (But Molly and Snape) to laugh or at least chuckle.

**"Sorry," he grunted,**

"He knows that word?" asked Harry really quite surprised making everyone stare at him worriedly.

**As the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. **

"The nerve of him," Snape mocked gasped making everyone (yes even Dumbledore) stare at him weirdly.

"That … That's was … funny." George said in shock.

"Yes well I _do_ have a sense of humor." Said Snape everyone continued to stare at him so Dumbledore decided to continue reading.

**He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You - Know - Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

"Well _that_ was subtle." Snape rolled his eyes.

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was.** **He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

"WHAT?" Fred and George shouted.

"Not approve-"

"Of imagination-"

"What's next-"

"Not approving-"

"Of dreams." Harry nearly laughed at how spot on they were.

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood - was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

**"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly.**

"Not Going to happen." Remus said in a sing-song voice making Tonks laugh.

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look.**

"MINNIE." All the kids shouted.

"Look Mr. Black all of them are at it now." Shouted Professor McGonagall.

**Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dusley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

**Mrs. Dursley had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word (Won't!")**

"Every Mothers dream." Molly Groaned.

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news. "nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping patter." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

**"Well, Ted"** **Said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell m e that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars!"**

"**Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight!"**

"Ah muggles are so oblivious." Arthur said in awe.

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...**

**Mrs. Dusley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

"That's not going to make her happy." Snape said.

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

"Lily never liked that." Remus murmured.

**"No," She said sharply. "Why?"**

**"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny- looking people in town today..."**

**"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

**"Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you know... her crowd."**

"And what is _that _supposed to mean?" Asked Sirius turning to Harry.

"Well they mean wizards and witches." Harry said calmly.

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter". He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son - he'd be about Dudly's age now, wouldn't he?"**

**"I suppose so, " said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

**"What's his name again"? Howard, isn't it"?**

**"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"Ya well no one did." Ginny glared at the book.

**"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

"Well we now know who wears the pants in that relationship." Fred said.

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.** **Was he imagining things?**

"No you don't approve of it." George said spitefully

**Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley.**

**The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind...**

**He couldn't see how he and Petunia could ge mixed up in anything that might be going on - He yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect them...**

**How very wrong he was.**

"Sadly." Harry whimpered causing Ginny to hug him tightly but only letting go when Ron cleared his throat.

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high- heeled, buckled books. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

A large cheer went up in the room.

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome.**

"Oh I did I just didn't care." He said.

**He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."**

"See even Dumbledore thinks it's you."

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.**

"I want one." Shouted Ron.

**He clicked it again**- **the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put - Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, ever beady - eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put -Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

**"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

"HA I TOLD YOU." Nearly everyone in the room shouted.

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe - looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the marking the cat had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. He black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

**"How did you know it was me?" She asked.**

**"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," Said Professor McGonagall.**

"True That." The twins said in a serious voice.

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

**"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living - room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently.. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

"ELEVEN YEARS" The kids in the room shouted.

"Yes let's hope this one is shorter." Said Professor McGonagall.

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "but that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore her, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You - Know - Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?**

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?'**

**"A what?"**

**"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."**

"You and your sweets." Ginny giggled.

**"No thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You - Know - Who has gone-"**

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this You - Know - Who nonsense** - **for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort.**

Only Molly, Arthur and Ron flinched at the name now.

"TOM RIDDLE." Harry shouted.

"How does that have anything to do with You-Know-Who?" Molly asked.

"You'll see." Harry said.

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You - Know -Who'. I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."**

**"I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring.**

"We get that voice all the time" Said Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Sirius and Remus.

**"But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You - Know -Who -oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."**

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

**"Only because you're too - well - noble to use them."**

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she like my new earmuffs."**

Laughter filled the room even though people were starting to realize what was coming up.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said,, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the pint she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now.**

**It was plain that whatever "everyone was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

**"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are- that they're- dead.**

A lot of people had started crying now; Hermione (who was being hugged by Ron), Ginny (Who was being hugged by Harry [much to her bothers discomforted]) and Harry were all crying the hardest out of the kids. All of them but Snape cried for Lily, James and Harry. Snape was only just holding it together. In the end it took about ten minutes for everyone to calm down so the could read.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

**"Lily and James... I can't believe it...I didn't want to believe it...Oh, Albus..."**

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagalls's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that why he's gone."**

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

**"It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall "After all he's done..all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding...of all the things to stop him..but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

**"We can only guess, " said Dumbledore. "We may never know.'**

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way."**

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

**"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

**"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"**

"Thank you, someone who sees it like I do." Harry said.

**"It's the best place for him" said Dumbledore firmly. "his aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter.**

**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter?**

**"These people will never understand him! He'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future.**

"Oh god it's not is it?" Harry said in a panicked voice.

"Nope." Fred said.

"Oh thank Merlin."

**There will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name."**

**"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half- moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?'**

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. **

"You know what I said earlier? Ya? Forget that." Harry said.

**But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

**"Hagrid's bringing him."**

**"You think it - wise- to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

"I would trust Hagrid with my life." Harry said.

**"I would trust Hagrid with my life." said Dumbledore.**

Everyone laughed at the fact that both statements were so alike.

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky-and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

"Aww." Cooed Hermione and Ginny. "that's probably Harry."

**"No problems, were there?**'

**"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

All the woman in then room cooed this time.

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet- black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

All the woman in the room cooed again making Harry blush.

**"Is that where-" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**"Yes," said Dumbledore "He'll have that scar forever."**

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground.**

"COOL" shouted Fred, George, Ginny and Harry.

"Look Gred we can corrupt Harry yet!" George said happily.

**Well-Give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."**

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursley's house.**

**"Could I- could I say goodbye to him, sir? asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what mush have been a very scratchy, whiskery , suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

"OI" shouted Sirius. "I take offence to that."

**"Shhhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"**

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it- Lily an' James dead- an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles-"**

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two.**

"YOU LEFT MY GODSON ON THE DOOR STEP." Shouted Sirius. "HE COULD HAVE BEEN KIDNAPED OR COLD."

"Sirius I put charms on the blanket." Dumbledore said calmly before continuing to read.

**For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back.**

"I never did get that bike back." Sirius sighed.

**G'night Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into like; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

"**I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put - Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four. **

**"Good luck, Harry," He murmured.**

"I would need it." Harry said.

**He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, no knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley... He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - The boy who lived!"**

"Thanks God that's over…so who reading next." Harry said.

"I will!" shouted Ginny from beside him as she got up and took the book from Dumbledore.


	3. The Vanishing Glass

Ginny Opened the book to the right page and began to read.

**Chapter 2 The Vanishing Glass**

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about owls.**

**Only the photographs on the mantel piece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different colored bonnets But Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, **

"Yes he was no longer was a baby he was now a large pig." Harry put in with complete seriousness, making everyone but Professor Snape, Professor McGonagal and Molly.

**and now the photographs showed a large blonde boy riding his first bicycle,**

"Which he broke." Ginny said.

**on a carousel at the fair,**

"Which he also broke." She said again

**playing a computer game with his father,**

"Which he put his foot though." Harry added.

**being hugged and kissed by his mother.**

"Which was the only thing he didn't brake yet he did give a few good kicks when he didn't get what he wanted." Harry concluded.

**The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too.**

"Why was that?" Sirius asked turning to Harry.

"Um…I'm camera shy?" Harry said although it was more of a question causing Remus and Sirius to share a worried glance.

**Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.**

**"Up! Get up! Now!"**

"God I hate waking up to that." Harry sighed making everyone (but Snape) give him worried look.

**Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again.**

**"Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.**

"It wasn't a dream!" Screamed the twins.

**His aunt was back outside the door.**

"And the Bitch is back." Groaned Harry.

"Don't make me wash your mouth." Threatened Mrs. Weasley.

**"Are you up yet?" She demanded.**

**"Nearly," said Harry.**

"Sadly." He sighed.

**"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."**

"They made you cook?" Sirius said horrified.

"Ya." Harry said looking down as Ginny took his hand.

"Did you burn yourself…ever?"

"Well…ya but it doesn't really matter."

"Did they heal them?"

"Well no but I was a loud to cover them after they ate." He said. This then made Sirius to pull up the sleeve of Harry's left arm (the one Ginny wasn't holding) uncovering bandages tinged red. Then very slowly he began to unwrap them reviling burns that were still red and slightly bleeding making everyone gasping in horror and Harry to look down so they couldn't see the unshed tears.

"We will deal with this later." Remus said as he toke Sirius's Place and began to heal the burns.

**Harry groaned.**

**"What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.**

"Nothing you skinny bitch."

"Ginny!" Molly Gasped.

**"Nothing, nothing..."**

**Dudley's birthday - how could he have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of his bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider of one of them **(Ron shuddered)**, put them on. Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept.**

Silence…Silence…Silence. Harry soon began to wonder when the silence would-

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES IT MEAN THAT'S WHERE YOU SLEPT!" Ginny screamed standing up from beside him and rounding on him.

"Well it mean what it says." Harry said calmly.

"That is it he is NOT going back to that hell whole." She said turning and glaring at anyone who thought to defy her. Even Molly Weasley shrank back into her seat.

"Honestly Gin I'm Fine." Harry Said trying to calm her.

"No you're not Harry…you can't be…I swear I wonder how you're not like Voldemort, you had such a hard life." She said curling up in his lap and crying in to his shoulder.

"Well we must always hope for the best and never judge the world on few people." He whispered in her ear while rubbing circles on her back and calming her down.

**When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents.** **It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike.**

"WHAT?" Screamed Hermione. "What the _fuck_ did that lazy ass whole do to get that stuff?" everyone was to shocked that Hermione (_calm_ collected Hermione) was shouting bloody murderer to notes that she was swearing as well.

**Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise - unless of course it involved punching somebody.**

"Better not be you." Ginny said into Harry's shoulder.

**Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry,**

"Fuck him." Fred said.

"Damn straight." George said.

"Boys langue." Molly said.

**but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast.**

"Oh thank god." Everyone but Snape and Harry sighed with relief

**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age.**

"Nope." Sirius said popping the P. "You're just like your Father."

**He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear was old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was.**

"Wow I just realized he's gotten even _bigger_…if you can believe it." Harry said in true shock making everyone laugh.

**Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green eyes. **

"Everyone did love Lil's eyes." Remus sighed and Sirius and Snape silently agreed.

**He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose.**

"Fuck him." Said Ginny turning around to look at her family but she still did not get off his lap. Harry for some reason was very happy about and circled his arms around her waist, much to her brothers displeasures.

**The only thing Harry like about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning.**

"Urg you liked that?" Hermione asked.

"Well I was ten, didn't have any idea what it stood for and it was the one thing that my family (and I use that term lightly) couldn't get rid of completely (Even though they did try). So ya you would like it too." Harry replied.

**He had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it.**

**"In the car crash when you parents died,"**

"What the hell does she mean when your parents died. Please tell me she was joking." Sirius pleaded.

"Nope." Coping what Sirius said before. "But don't worry I know how they died now and I'm proud." He added seeing Sirius worried looks.

**She had said. "And don't ask questions."**

"Fuck that. Ask as much as you can to piss them off." Ginny said turn to sit sideways on Harry's lap so she could she him.

"Ginny from the looks I'm getting from your brothers all of us would be a lot happier if you _stopped_ regaling wiggling around on my lap; them because it makes them feel awkward and me because I quite like my head still attached to my neck and not being feed to a dragon." Harry Told her.

"Sorry." She blushed making Harry laugh.

**Don't ask questions - that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys.**

"Ya Quite But _BORING_!" the twins shouted.

**Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon.**

**"Comb your hair!" he barked, by the way of a morning greeting.**

"Ass Whole." Remus Said.

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way - all over the place.**

"That's the Potter Hair." Sirius said.

**Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head.**

"Ewwww." Tonks said. "EWWWWWW who would want to have a child that looked like that."

**Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel - Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.**

"Harry you never told us you were funny" the Twins said laughing.

**Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell**

"What why?" was the general question around the room.

**"Thirty - six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."**

"THAT SPOLED SON OF A BITCH." Everyone turned to stare at Hermione.

"You do know that he would be slapped over the head for that if you weren't there? You know that right?" Snape said turning to Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup." He replied popping the P.

**"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy."**

**"All right, thirty - seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.**

"And onto me." Harry whispered.

"He WHAT?" Remus yelled, having supersensitive hearing help in cases like this.

"When he turns the table over, he usually does it so that the table and everything on it lands on top of me." Harry explained quietly, so only his honorary uncles and Ginny (Who was still sitting on his lap) heard. And it made Ginny grasp one of Harry's hand that were around her waist much to her brother's discomfort.

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, pumpkin? Two more presents. Is that alright."**

"That is not a way to treat a child." Professor McGonagal

**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty... thirty..." **

"Good God he can't even count." Snape Sneered.

**"Thirty - nine, sweetums." said Aunt Petunia. **

**"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."**

**Uncle Vernon chuckled.**

"Arse Whole."

"Ronald."

**"Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.**

"What? He lets that happen?" Arthur said. "Now listen very closely if any of you even think of doing that you _will_ get a clip over the ear." He finished turning to his kids.

**At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR.**

"Oh…What are those?" Molly asked.

"Let's just say the cost a lot of money and no one in the muggle word should get them all in one sitting." Hermione said.

**He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.**

**"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Miss Figg's broke her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction.**

"She does know you're still there doesn't she?" Ginny said looking up at Harry.

"Yes." Harry said making nearly everyone growl.

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.**

"Well that must really SUCK!" the twin, Remus and Sirius shouted.

**"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this. Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again.**

"Well as long as you knew you should have felt sorry." Molly sighed.

"**"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.**

**"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy."**

"The feeling is mutual." Harry shouted.

**The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there - or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.**

"Bustard." Ginny coughed.

"Oh now really where not back to this are we?"

**"What about what's her name, your friend - Yvonne?"**

**"On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.**

**"You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (He'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer).**

"Not going to happen Cub." Remus sighed.

"Cub?" Harry smirked.

"What? It fits." Remus shrugged putting his arm around Tonks.

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.**

"Please…she always looks like that." Harry said making everyone laugh.

**"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.**

"Well knowing Harry that's probably true." George said.

"OI!" Harry shouted.

**"I won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening.**

"Suuuuuure you won't." Fred said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Harry pouted. "I'm working on it." He said making everyone laugh again.

**"I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "...and leave him in the car..."**

"He's. Not. A. Dog." Ginny growled though clenched teeth.

**"That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone..."**

"Ya care about the car more than my best mate!" Ron snapped.

**Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying - it had been years since he'd really cried- but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.**

"Spoiled." Ginny coughed.

**"Dinky Duddydums,"**

"What?" Fred and George shouted while everyone laughed.

**Don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" She cried, flinging her arms around him.**

**"I...don't...want...him...t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.**

"Ass." Harry coughed.

**Just then, the doorbell rang - "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically - and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat.**

"What? It's true." Harry said when everyone laughed.

**He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them.**

"Bastard." Harry coughed.

**Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.**

"Of course he did." Snape sighed.

**Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck was in the back of the Dursley's car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life.**

"Oh Harry." Professor McGonagal sighed.

**His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside.**

**"I'm warning you," he had said putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's **

"Ewwwww."

**"I'm warning you now, boy - any funny business, anything at all - and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas." **

"He better not!" Remus and Sirius shouted.

**"I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly..."**

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did.**

"That's because you're harry potter." Ron said. "And you are a Terrible lier.

**The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen. **

"Because they knew you did." Fred and George said in sing-song voices.

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar." Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses.**

"Fuck them." Tonks said her hair a deep red.

**Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off. He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly.**

"Magic." Ginny said mysteriously.

"Not shit." Harry laughed.

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puffs balls)**

"EWWWWWW."

**The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, he wasn't punished.**

"Fuck them." Tonks said her hair getting an even deeper red.

**On the other hand, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. **

"Why the hell were you up there?" Sirius asked.

"The book will answer." Harry said

**Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney. The Dursley's had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard).**

"Damn cupboard."

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room.**

**While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about thing: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, And Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects.**

"Harry I think that he really likes you…NOT." Ron said.

**This morning, it was motorcycles.**

"Of course."

**"...roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.**

**"I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying."**

"Harry…" Everyone sighed.

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTOCYCLES DON'T FLY!"**

"My one does." Sirius sang.

**Dudley and Piers sniggered.**

"Of course everyone like to see Harry get into trouble.

**"I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream."**

**But he wished he hadn't said anything.**

"So do we." The Twins said.

**If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon - they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas.**

"Ya why can't you be normal Harry?" Ginny laughed.

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop.**

"It wasn't that bad." Harry said smiling.

**It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blonde.**

"Harry you must prank with us." The twins cried.

"Well I am the son of Prongs." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Merlin are you?" The Twins gasped.

"Yup and the godson of Padfoot."

"NOW you HAVE to at least do ONE with us. PLEASE."

"Sure." Harry shrugged.

**Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys' so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him.**

"You know Harry I really don't like your cousin and his friend." Said Hermione.

"I know I don't either."

**They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first.**

**Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last.**

"What now." Professor McGonagal said.

**After lunch they went to the reptile house.**

"_Ohhhhhhhh_"

**It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon**

"WOW that huge!" Tonks cried.

**'s car and crushed it into a trash can **

"Oh never mind then."

**- but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.**

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils. **

**"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.**

**"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.**

**"This is boring,"**

"So are you."

**Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.**

**Harry moved in the front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself- no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up.**

"Are you comparing yourself with a snake?" Ron asked.

"Well…Yes." Harry replied.

"Mate…you're so weird…"

"I know." Harry sighed.

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's.**

**It winked.**

"What?"

**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too.**

"Weird." Ginny coughed into her hand.

**The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly:**

**"I get that all the time."**

"Harry, are you a Parselmouth?" Sirius asked quietly.

Harry, who was looking at the floor as it was the most wonderful thing in the world, nodded.

"Harry, pup, c'mon, look at me." Sirius prodded, gently lifting Harry's chin so they were eye to eye.

"I don't care. You're still Harry to me. I still love you." Sirius said to Harry. He leaned his head back on the chair, color slowly coming back to his face.

**"I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying."**

**The snake nodded vigorously.**

**"Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked.**

"You do realize that you are the only one person in the _world _that would think talking to a snake isn't weird at all."

"Yup."

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it. **

**Boa Constrictor, Brazil**

**"Was it nice there?"**

"LOL I can't believe you said that." Hermione laughed.

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. 'Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil?**

"No shit Sherlock." Hermione said.

**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made them both jump. "DUDLEY! MRS. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"**

**Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could. **

**"Out of the way, you." he said, punching Harry in the by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. **

Ginny coughed though it sounded like she had said "Ass" … Weird.

**What came next happened so fast that no one saw what happened - one second Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next they had leapt back with howls of horror.**

"What happened?" Tonks gasped.

**Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished.**

"AWESOME!" Shouted the twins, Remus, Sirius, Tonks and shockingly Hermione.

**The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.**

"LOL!" Hermione laughed.

**As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come... Thanksss, amigo."**

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.**

"No? Really?" Hermione asked sarcastically

**"But the glass, he kept saying, where did the glass go?"**

"OMG it's magic!" Hermione said making everyone stare at her again.

"What is wrong with you?" Harry asked.

"What on Earth _are _you talking about?"

"Why are you acting so strange?"

"_Ohhhhhh THAT_! I just ate Coke, Sour Punks and Five Tablespoons Of Sugar."

"Without anyone noticing?" Ron asked.

"YUP!" She smiled.

"Note to _everyone _never give Hermione sugar." Ron said.

"You're not getting my sugar you chocolate Ginger BUNNY!" Hermione laughed like a mad person.

"_NO MORE SUGAR FOR YOU!_" Harry, Ginny and Ron shouted. Hermione huffed and sat pouting.

"Fine but only _one _and let me say this again _one _Coke." Harry said. "Okay?"

"YAY" Hermione clapped.

**"The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had see, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death.**

"WE WISH!" Hermione laughed.

"Miss Ganger I think it would be safer for the younger years if you didn't have sugar when we get back to school." Dumbledore said making everyone jump, they had forgotten he was there (he had been so quite).

**But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you Harry?**

"Git" Harry coughed.

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He managed to say, " Go- cupboard - stay - no meals." before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.**

"NO MEALS? WHAT THE FUCK DOES IT MEAN NO MEALS?" Sirius roared, standing up.

"That they, um, wouldn't feed me for periods of time," Harry said timidly

"When was the last time you ate? And do _not _lie to me." Sirius demanded, kneeling in fount of Harry

"Six or Seven day ago." Harry whispered.

"SIX OR SEVEN DAYS AGO!" He yelled making Harry flinch and Ginny to hold on to his hand tighter. Then there was a mad dash to get Harry some food and in about ten minutes he had a plate in fount of him loaded with bacon, sandwiches and loads of other this and was then told that they would not move on to the next _line _if he didn't eat it _all._

**Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food.**

"How come you haven't eaten then?"

"Well the locked the bedroom door."

**He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, **

"I'm so sorry pup." Sirius said.  
>"Pup?"<p>

"It fits."

**ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash. He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died. Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead.**

"You remember it?" Professor McGonagal gasped.

**This, he supposed, was the car crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. He couldn't remember his parents at all.**

"We'll tell you about them later." Remus said to him.

**His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.**

**When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away,**

"We are so so sorry Cup/Pup" Remus and Sirius said.

**but it had never happened;** **the Dursleys were his only family. **

"Not anymore you got us." Ron said.

"_ ME."_ Hermione screamed.

"Yes and over hyper Hermione.

**Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that stranger in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley.**

"Bet she didn't take that well." Hermione giggled.

**After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything.**

"Why WAS she in that shop the?"

"Hermione as much as we love you, shut up!"

**A wild - looking old woman dress all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look.**

"OMG _more _magic!"

**At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken classes, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

"Well we don't care about Dudley _or _his gang!" Ginny said. "So…who's reading next?"

"MEEEEEEE!" Hermione shouted at the top of her lungs as she jump up and began before anyone could say anything.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Please don't kill me I know I haven't undated in a long time but you got TWO on the same day last time! **

**From musicisbetterload **

**P.s I live on reviews so DON'T be a murder and tell me what you think about everything [and most important {for me at least} what you think about Hyper Hermione]. You guys rock!)**


End file.
